


Winding up the clock another dial

by vampiric_mcd



Series: Life, death and rebirth are inevitable [3]
Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiric_mcd/pseuds/vampiric_mcd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was ridiculous how much of a cliché it really turned out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winding up the clock another dial

_**fic: (merlin) (Series: Life, death and rebirth are inevitable) Fic:Winding up the clock another dial**_  
Title: Winding up the clock another dial  
Series: Life, death and rebirth are inevitable  
Prompt: Passing  
Fandom: Merlin  
Main Character: Merlin, Arthur  
Summary: It was ridiculous how much of a cliché it really turned out to be.  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: mention of reincarnation  
A/N: This takes place in a universe where Merlin and the other characters are reincarnated over and over again. There will be more ficlets and drabbles for this series.

Winding up the clock another dial

  
“Life, death and rebirth are inevitable”  
By Rig Veda

  
Merlin almost completely passed a well dressed Arthur by. It was ridiculous how much of a cliché it really turned out to be. They passed each other by and through no fault of their own were knocked into each other when a couple of kids pushed past them to disappear down the subway staircase.

Of course, Merlin couldn’t help but spill half of his thankfully lukewarm coffee all over Arthur’s silk shirt. It was almost like a fairy tale when he looked up and froze in the midst of apologizing profusely.

It hit him like a sledgehammer when Merlin actually saw and recognized just who he had bumped into. Arthur was still beautiful – or he was so once more. Then again, Merlin had always appreciated Arthur’s physique and face – no matter the age and strength in his frame. Arthur smiled though he was clearly not happy at having been doused in coffee either way.

“Kids right.” Arthur said. “What can you do?”

Merlin just looked at him taking in golden hair and blue eyes and centuries of comfort and hurt all wrapped into one. He hadn’t known how much he had missed Arthur until now. Arthur, who had been master – king – prat – friend – lover. Too much to explain – too much to try and contain.

Arthur brushed his fingers across Merlin’s wrist.

“Hey, are you okay?” Arthur’s worry was prevalent and it snapped Merlin out of his daze. Merlin tried to smile, but he could feel it probably looked as shaky as he felt right now. Who could blame him. Merlin felt as if he could burst into tears at any given moment.

“I’m fine.”He finally spoke. “They just caught me unaware.”

Arthur stared at him, frowning.

“Do I know you? You somehow seem familiar”

Merlin closed his eyes briefly before rummaging through his wallet. He could still see the clear imprint of a crown on Arthur’s head out of the corner of his eye. If he squinted he might even see gold and red banners in the background. And its presence made it easier for Merlin to answer. Because Merlin had no proof that this lifetime would be any different from the ones that had come before. And Merlin was ready for something different. Even if it meant just passing Arthur by now. It was strange how hard yet easy it felt to say.

“No, you don’t. You must have mistaken me for someone else.”

After which, he pushed enough money into a surprised Arthur’s hands to cover the dry-cleaning. Merlin promptly walked away from Arthur, and forced himself to keep looking straight ahead – though Merlin could admit to himself that his business card burned in his pocket and tears were hastily blinked away before he rounded the corner.

More at the [Masterpost](http://vampiric-mcd.livejournal.com/58521.html)  
(listed in order of posting as well as chronological sequence.)


End file.
